The invention relates to a spinning can creel for feeding textile fiber slivers to a processing machine in which several spinning cans containing textile fiber slivers are arranged along a spinning can creel, on one or both sides to form ropes from textile fiber slivers, with a take-off mechanism assigned to each textile fiber sliver for the withdrawal of the sliver from the spinning can, whereby the textile fiber slivers (which are drawn out) are transferred by a conveyor to the transport unit of the processing machine.
In prior German Patent Specification No. 22 30 644, an arrangement is described, whereby the textile fiber slivers are taken from containers located in a spinning can creel, by a take-off mechanism to a following conveyor.
The conveyor transfers these textile fiber slivers, in a more or less parallel state, to a subsequent processing machine.
In addition, with this prior arrangement, a reserve can is assigned to the can in operation at the time. In the case of a sliver break, or if a sliver runs out, the reserve sliver is automatically fed by a take-off mechanism assigned to the reserve sliver without stopping the subsequent processing machine or the feed sliver.
The feeding of a new or a reserve sliver and the piecing of the sliver with the end of the new sliver is not always problem-free with the prior arrangement. This means the point of piecing can be formed so that it is either too thick or too thin or the connection can be inadequately formed.
In view of the very high working speeds customary of the present day, automatic feeding of the reserve sliver arrangement is no longer possible under certain circumstances. To avoid such faults, one is compelled, as hitherto, to piece the end of the sliver to the start of the new sliver manually and, in certain circumstances, with suitable auxiliary measures.
This, however, occasions a short stop of the operating machine or of the transport unit leading to the processing machine.
The procedure requires a reduction of the drive speed to zero (which takes a certain time) for the shutdown time, or an appropriate shutdown distance is required until the installation stops.
Due to the continuous demand for higher production, the result is that demands for higher processing speeds become more insistent within the framework of present technical development, whereby the shutdown distance is increased. Now, if the sliver runs out at the next waiting can of the processing machine, it can happen that the end of the sliver first comes to a stop after it has already been drawn into the subsequent processing machine.
If the end of the sliver is still in the front part of the processing machine, e.g., a drawframe, it is sometimes possible, with a certain amount of trouble, to piece the end of the old sliver to the start of the new sliver.
However, if the end of the old sliver is already in the drafting area, then piecing is no longer possible, which means that a sliver fault results.
In order to avoid such occurrences, it is conceivable to arrange a clearance from the front can or the entire spinning can creel as far as the point of introduction of the processing machine, whereby the end of the sliver still stops before the entry into the processing machine and, because of this clearance, it is also still possible to piece a reserve sliver automatically.
This, in turn, requires an increased space for the spinning can creel which is moved to the rear together with the necessary guiding elements.